1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to the mounting or support of objects and, more particularly, chairs or crew seats in an aircraft having means to isolate the chair or seat from floor distortion in a crash or severe impact and from vibrations during normal flight conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knowledge is presently not available of any prior art having capabilities similar to that of the herein invention.